Waiting and Chasing
by AudreyJ1
Summary: Castle is stressed and on the verge of giving up on Beckett. He heads out on a book tour. Wondering if it is too late, he tries one last time to step over the wall. Planning on a fun multi chapter story. Chapter 5 is in the realm of M...be careful!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Waiting and Chasing

Disclaimer: Just borrowing from the Castle powers that be. Thanks guys!

Summary: Castle is stressed. On the verge of giving up on Beckett, he is headed on a book tour. Can he convince her that it is time to let him step over the wall and join him on the midwest part of the tour.

Their partnership didn't begin over coffee but it did start with one.

Four years and she has become the days he can't get over, the nights he wants to call home.

For now the coffee continues to be the pool they dangle their feet in together. On her side the seas have waves of hesitation in them. For him there are just the skies that refuse to let them feel the sun for longer than a few moments at a time. He is starting to seriously wonder how long, is too long to wait? When is "Always" a promise that just can't be kept?

She says, she "isn't ready yet." How much longer before she realizes that he has turned the corner from 'waiting and chasing' streets and now wanders down 'lost soul' avenue.

How many more hours can he sit in Central Park, watch the runners and not move. Stand and stare out the window in his loft hoping that he can remain in the darkness a while longer, not hear her ringtone signaling a body drop. All this thinking is a passive game he plays. Sucking up the courage to tell her that he can't stand the empty feeling that resides in his heart, not for one more moment.

All these thoughts have him on the verge of panic. She could run and hide, that is what she does, what he has seen her do more times than he cares to count.

When a guy throws out his bedside table condom stash because they are out of date or more precisely they mock the shit out of his waiting game, it may be time to press the issue with the object of his desires.

It's another Monday. Another week that started in an alley at 5 in the morning. Passing another coffee to her, like a baton in a relay. All full of exhilaration and doubts. She takes a sip, closes her eyes, swallows and smiles. For her, I am the guy who will wait for her eyes to open. I will hold her gaze until she breaks it. I want her to feel the connection between us. Try to make her see the mystery and promise before her.

But no, this is not the moment. Honestly it is a murder scene, not the beach. Fucking Esposito, are you fucking kidding me, not now! I swear the universe is a fucking joke. She opened her eyes, turned her head in Espo's direction, started walking. Now, she's looking at me. "Are you coming, Castle?" Fucking HA! Again, no chance to see what is standing right in front of her. I skip forward and get beside her "of course" is what I say.

Thankfully, I leave on Wednesday for an eighteen day book tour. "Frozen Heat" will give me the reprieve I need. Maybe even the jolt I need to fix my game. Game? Who are you kidding?

It is a crazy risk for 7 am. The bike messenger leaves a coffee on her desk. Written on the side is, 'good morning.' The 3pm pick me up say's 'good afternoon.' I know they are working late, Ryan tipped me off. The tea I send at 11pm, simply says, "Get some rest."

I keep this up for a couple of days, good morning, call if you need a crazy theory, sleep well, miss me yet? I expect an angry phone call, an assassin to put a stop to it. Four days, nothing. Beckett is off Sunday, so 9 am a coffee arrives at her apartment thanks to Kenny, THE...best...doorman...EVER! What does this one say? It's actually a question for the Detective. "Can I step over the wall yet?"

The plan was always to catch the moment she lifts her eyes from that cup of coffee I bring her every morning and she sees, finally sees, what is standing in front of her. I want to be the spell she is under, the other warm, delicious spell. Still no word from Kate. Lanie on the other hand texts "you are freaking our girl out writer boy" I answer back " is that good or bad," "both" is the response.

So the big decision is stop or go all in. Guess what I decide?

Monday morning the bike messenger leaves a list of the book tour cities with the dates for Chicago and Madison, WI highlighted and an open ended ticket along with a coffee on her desk. I need this to accomplish what I haven't been able to do. I'm not sure if it will be easier to be rejected from a distance.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I am signing books at a Barnes and Noble in Charlotte. I don't know who's calling. I can only hope it's her. The coffee should have just been dropped off. I just started signing, the line is a couple hours long.

It's noon now. I'll take a break, call Alexis, grab lunch and go to another bookstore across town. There is a text from Kate. "I will call you, tonight"

My good friend, anxiety, will now spend the rest of the day tucked into my shirt pocket. I can't honestly say what I think will happen tonight. I can only hope. After all, she is still a mystery I can't seem to solve.

I am in Atlanta, tomorrow afternoon. Travel Wednesday. Chicago, Thursday, Friday and Saturday and Madison, Monday.

I know it's a lot to ask of her. A leap of faith I hope she is willing to make. Maybe alone in a city we have never seen together, walking, talking, drinking coffee...we can start something...special, amazing...a good descriptive adjective. I just want me to be her last first everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't work for AWM or own Castle. Just taking them on an nice little trip. Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.

Day one without Castle. Weird but nice. I need it to be nice. Work just with the boys. Almost three weeks…stop thinking about it Kate. When did the elevator door open? Ugh, they are staring…walk Kate! Espo: "Beckett, you ok? Ryan: "You look lost" "Funny," she stares at them, "anything new?" Espo: "You mean other than almost three weeks without writer boy?" "About the case, anything new…about the case? Financials or labs back?" Ryan: "Both due back either side of noon"

"Detective Beckett?" The three of us turn when we hear my name. Standing in the middle of the bullpen is a bike messenger with what looks like a cup of coffee. "Yes" the messenger walks over to my desk and hands me the coffee. "Thanks." 'Good Morning' is written on it. I take a sip, vanilla, I take another. I realize my eyes are shut and I mutter "Castle." During the third sip, I look up, the boys are smirking at me. Ugh, this is gonna be a long 18 days.

The rest of the morning is spent waiting. Combing through everything, one more time, hoping something will pop.

I need some air. Lunch. I will go get lunch. I know, unheard of, me going to get lunch, actually, eating lunch, is mostly unheard of too. I ask the boys what I can get them. Espo asks if Castle is rubbing off on me. Ryan makes a funny sound, I don't think it was a giggle. Oh god guys, it is just freakin lunch. Espo turns to Ryan "Really, Bro?" Finally I am outside, walking towards the Comfort food truck, mac and cheese for me, BLT for Ryan and meatball sub for Esposito.

Eat lunch, look through financials and wait on the labs. At least the financials are back now. Just keep combing through, nothing sticking out so far.

"Detective Beckett?" The messenger walks over with another coffee. Written on the side "Good Afternoon." Surprisingly wordless but far from silent the boys just raise their eyebrows.

The detectives staking out the walkup finally report in. Gates told her team that they just watched three guys drag a suitcase up the steps and that it just didn't feel right. The boys and I go and relieve the cops there. What we saw when we got there, got our attention. While the suitcase being dragged up the steps wasn't enough to get us into the building, the fresh drops of blood sure were. Obviously these guys are not criminal masterminds. The trail of blood led us right to Apt.7B. Esposito kicked in the door, I took point. The dead body in the suitcase and the three guys making a break for the fire escape sealed the deal. Ryan and a couple uniforms were waiting for them when they jumped to the ground.

Got the suspects in the box, didn't take much to get the stories to collaborate. Now they are writing up their statements. It's 10:30 pm and we are halfway through the paperwork. Another coffee arrives, except it's a tea and it says, "Get Some Rest" Esposito is watching, maybe staring. Ryan seems to have a twitch going at the corner of his mouth. Me - a little knowing smile because, yeah, I do miss him.

Day two, no Castle. Well, except for the coffee, lots of it. All with messages: Sleep well Detective? Call me if you need a crazy theory. Any chance its CIA or ALIENS? Is it still creepy if I long distance "think" about you doing paperwork? If I wasn't so used to the caffeine I would be a jittery mess. Four coffees since this morning, it's only 2 in the afternoon. I tried to give two to the boys, but they said in unison "Castle didn't send them to us"

I can't turn around without a messenger being in my personal space ready to hand me a coffee. I need to stop turning around. Paperwork, caffeine, day three no Castle and yet he is EVERYWHERE!

Day 4: The morgue is not a sunny place, but Lanie certainly is. She has gotten play by play updates on the coffee deliveries since they started. Doesn't matter how annoying and frustrating I find that man, Lanie thinks this is funny as hell. "I am your best friend, why do you continue to NOT understand why I feel this is out of line?" "Because girlfriend, someone needs to make the first move and it looks like it's writer boy." I can't take it. I need to lie down, cold morgue table it is. "Kate, you need to relax, have some fun with him. You know how he feels about you, wouldn't it be nice to actually 'FEEL' how he feels about you?" "LANIE!" The autopsy saw comes to life, "I'm cutting on this guy, you staying or going?" "Fine, I'll go"

More paperwork today, inane jokes about coffee and castles. Thank the scheduling gods, I am off tomorrow. Sunday, a day of rest. A day I get to make my own coffee, do my own laundry, pay my own bills, catch up with myself. Won't be nearly as boring as it sounds in my head at the moment. OK, maybe trash that practical plan for a run in Central Park and a movie and some laundry, really do need to do that.

9am, there is a knock at the door. Shuffle out of bed, rub my eyes on the way. Look through the peep hole in the front door. Why is my door man, Kenny here? I open the door. He hands me a coffee. I would be pissed, but honestly I need it and it is going to be way better than the almost battery acid I've been brewing here lately. I say good morning to Kenny and step back inside and close the door. I go right for the message. A gasp escapes my mouth "Can I step over the wall yet?" is written on the side. I don't know what to think, so I am going to sit down on the couch. I draw my knees up to my chest, feel the heat of the cup on my hands. Take a sip and feel the warmth travel down my body, lower than it normally goes. Sunday morning coffee isn't supposed to be such a turn on. I let the air I've been holding in escape slowly through my mouth, take another sip and lean back, sink into the couch, stretch out my legs, let my hand wander. I think about Castle, those lips, those writer hands. I wonder what kind of story his hands would write all over my body. I am not going to stop myself today. The coffee is good and he is thinking about me...why not.

Monday morning arrives, I get in at 7 and head to the gym. When I get back to my desk at 8, there is a coffee sitting there. Under the coffee is an envelop, in it is a list of Castle's book tour cities, with Chicago and Madison, WI highlighted. There is also a round trip open ended plane ticket. Guess this is what stepping over the wall looks like.

I need to think, see if I can get some time off. Do I want to take time off? Do I want to go? If I go, what does it mean? Lanie, I need to talk to Lanie...NOW!

"God Lane, he sent me a plane ticket. He's in Chicago, Thursday through Sunday. What do I do? Do I go? What does me going, say to him?" "Kate..." Cutting Lanie off..."What do I do? Do we just sight see, will he expect sex? This is crazy, I can't do this..." "Kate...!" Lanie, this is a big deal it can ruin everything... "BECKETT, stop! Relax for a second!" Kate turns around, looks at her friend. A gentle smile graces the M.E.'s face. "Kate, have some fun, you need some fun, Castle is yummy fun, Girl! Remember you don't need to fall in love over the weekend or have sex. Just get to know him, no work, no distractions. Go to his book signings, have dinner, hold his hand, wander the city together. That's all Kate. Live a little, honey. After Lanie finished her speech, I started breathing again. "Yeah, two friends, spending the weekend together, getting to know each other better." As I left the morgue, just before the doors closed behind me, I heard Lanie laugh and say, "Don't forget to bring lots of condoms, it's been a while for you both!" I stopped, shook my head and then continued my walk to the elevator. This was going to be a long couple of days. Now it's time to see if Gates will give me a week off.

Walked past my desk, walked past the boys and closed Gates office door behind me. "Detective?" Gates, glared at me for a long while after I asked for the time off. She grudgingly gave it to me though. Told me I had 70 days coming to me, no active case at the moment and I need a break. That was entirely too easy. Only one thing left to do, the scariest thing of all. Let Castle know. I take out my phone and shoot him a text, "I will call you, tonight."

It's Wednesday morning, in 2 hrs I head to LaGuardia and arrive at O'Hare at about the same time Castle does from Atlanta. My heart is fluttering and my chest is tight. Relax Kate, you're only packing. The softness of the two dresses I bought yesterday with Lanie makes my throat tighten. I feel faint after putting those barely there sinful panties and bra in there. What am I thinking, oh, I know what I'm thinking...

The plane ride is uneventful. Me, I am working myself into a dither. I need to go check my makeup and get my Beckett cool back on. This is just Castle and I am long past a 17 year olds crush and I need to get it together. I have on my favorite jeans, a soft purple t-shirt that is cut low and tight in just the right places and the boots he loves. I can do this, just two friends seeing Chicago. I stare into the mirror a bit longer, take a deep breath, yeah..just two friends.

"All passengers, please take your seats we are beginning our descent into Chicago."

Up next: Castle POV - Chicago


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting and Chasing, Chapter 3

Watched Always tonight, the kiss is still hot, even after the 10th + time viewing it. Still don't own Castle, if I did I would have fixed a couple of continuity snafus. Enjoy ...

I am in Chicago, nervous as hell. I have never worried or hoped as much as I am right now, in this moment. I am Richard freakin Castle. Woman wanting me has never been a worry of mine since my first novel was published. Me picking right, wanting them, whole other issue. Most I never let get too close, didn't want them near Alexis, or truth be told near my Mother. The less she knew about who I was doing, the better. But the woman I am waiting for right now...have been waiting for, doesn't land for 30 more minutes. I can't even manage to sit and wait...pace..that is all I can do to keep from coming out of my skin. I have never before felt scared, excited, anxious, sweaty with my heart ablaze, waiting for someone in an airport. I need to go clean up in the men's room, before there is a picture of me in the paper with the headline "Richard Castle Heart Attack Watch - Problem with New Book Sales?" Yeah, a little water and some breathing should do the trick.

Kate's phone call last night ran the gamut. She was nervous, a tad pissed, a tad stressed and acting weird. Geez, broken out like that maybe she is coming all this way to tell me not to come back to the 12th or finally keeping her promise to shoot me. All those coffees, and all the messengers she deemed even creepier than me, may have pushed her over the edge. I was going for fun and don't forget about me, not creepier than me. On the plus side she said she was going to meet me in Chicago. I said we'd have fun. She just kept saying, "hmmm" to every idea I had. This weekend is either going to be great or very, very, exceedingly bad. This is not helping me calm down. 25 minutes till her plane lands, could time go slower, reverse maybe...I love dragging this out.

A beer at the bar, no a shot of tequila. Won't help, could hurt, but will suck a few of these infinite minutes into the stratosphere. Yup, next stop the bar.

I ask for the best they have. Don Eduardo Silver Tequila..whatever, does it really matter. What to toast to...keepin it to my self though..."Get naked with Beckett" apropos but so NOT... so here goes..."to the start of forever". I am really such a girl. Slam it back, doesn't burn, mix of pepper and fruit. Suck on the lime. I think I am going to throw up. Crazy nerves, churning mind and now stomach...what was I thinking? Oh, yeah..not thinking...just trying to kill time and calm down. Water, need some water, sit down for a minute.

There are a lot of things to look at in an airport, none admittedly keep my mind off the woman arriving in 15 minutes. Stroll, call the car service and confirm for the second time in less than an hour, take off my jacket, put my jacket back on, blow into my palm, check my breath. I want her to get here, I am scared to death I'm not enough for her, that she is too much for me, that she's not ready, that she thinks I never will be ready for her. I am going to close my eyes, breath slower, calm down, just calm down. Yeah, it's just a weekend, Cubs are in town, oh, god...the hotel. One room, I never changed it. shit, shit, shit, she is going to kill me. It was booked...booked before I asked her...and not even booked by me. STOP! You can change it when you get to the hotel.

When did people start coming down the escalator? Is this her plane, did I miss her? God it's hot in here. Awww, there's the smile, she is smiling at me. She is smiling and walking...oh, why the amused eyebrow...wait I'm a staring lead footed imbecile...maybe I should start walking towards her too. "Hey Castle, been waiting long? "All good Beckett, just long enough." "Do you have a bag to pick up?" "Yeah, just one, probably brought too much, didn't know what I needed." "A little mystery is good for you, Detective."

Good, there's the car. The driver opens the door, Kate slides in first. How close should I sit? OK, my hand is on the seat between us, lonely...let's see what she does. We get out on the road, head towards downtown. She is smiling at me, sweet, caution...maybe? My hands are sweaty, I rub them on my thighs, wiggle a bit...I am too damn nervous... She just put her hand on top of my hand on top of my thigh...BINGO! Throwing caution to the wind, I chance a look. She is smiling at me. Chicago Beckett smiles at me a lot...I like Chicago Beckett.

"Where are we going first?" "The hotel...is that ok?" "Why so nervous Castle? It's just a hotel, a place we keep our...socks and tooth brushes." "Is that all you have with you Beckett, could have sworn the suitcase was bigger than that...lots of socks?" "Guess you'll just have to wonder?" Gulping for air, I get out a rough "OK". Her right eyebrow is lifting...she's amused. I can work with amused Beckett. If only I could be a breathing Castle.

"The Four Seasons...seriously Castle?" "Wait till you see the view Beckett. Alexis and I have stayed here every time she has come to Chicago with me. Come on."

"Great to see you again Mr. Castle. How's Alexis?" "Thanks, Gene. She's at Columbia, my baby's a freshman." "Goes fast, doesn't it?" "Yeah. Gene, this is Kate Beckett." "Nice to meet you Gene." "Ms. Beckett, Mr Castle knows his way around Chicago, so enjoy." "Mr. Castle, the roof is yours tomorrow night." "Thanks, Gene."

"The Penthouse?" "The views Beckett, trust me." Bump the keycard against the reader and the door unlocks. Kate goes in first. She is quiet, walks towards those amazing floor to ceiling windows. The water, the blue sky, all those buildings, the view catches me by surprise every time. With Kate standing there, the sun low, the sky blue...the views has never been better.

She turns around, looks at me, reaches for my hand, brings me closer, leans against me "It's beautiful Castle." "I am looking at her and yes, "Yes it is."

"So, only one room?" "I figure I will sleep on the couch, comfy pull out, I've stayed there before. Alexis always took the bedroom, I'm here for the views."

She's looking up at me now, still leaning against me, "Castle, I am not making any grandiose promises but please pick your expectations up off the floor. I flew here to see...(she's grinning)...Chicago...(oh, there's the mischievous twinkle in her eyes)...well and you." So relax, let's worry about who is sleeping where later. Show me Chicago - Castle!

Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Up next - Chicago and some fun on the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting and Chasing Chapter 4

_

I double checked and I still don't own Castle. Tried to rock, paper, scissors it away from AWM...no go. Enjoy!

We have been wandering around Michigan Avenue for a while, never thought of Kate as a shopper, but as she was quick to point out "never have the time"...no work, laundry or responsibilities make for a mellow Beckett. Time for a drink and a change of venue.

We step out of the cab on the corner of Wabash Ave and Balbo Street, Buddy Guy's Legends. Whiskey, pool and the blues. Looking at the smile on Kate's face, I think I did ok.

"Castle, is he playing tonight?"

"Let's go see, Beckett"

She gives me a squeeze, she knows that was a 'yes.'

We head to the bar, order a couple of scotches and wander around.

"Play some pool, Beckett?"

"Sure Castle, feel like losing?"

"Oh, Beckett, don't get too confident."

"Let's make this interesting, mix some tequila into the equation."

"You're on"

"OK, I'll break Castle, for every one I drop on the break we do a shot"

"And then?"

"How bout a version of Monkey Hump?"

"Monkey Hump, Beckett?"

"I'll go get what we need."

Beckett returns with 7 shot glasses, a bottle of tequila and a plate of limes. I hope we don't pass out before the music starts in an hour.

"OK, so an empty shot glass goes in front of each pocket and in the middle of the table. Sink a ball or knock over a glass you do a shot. Ready?"

I just shake my head.

"I'll break and if any fall you do a shot."

"What happened to 'we' do a shot if any drop?"

"You'll see why in a minute, Castle."

Kate breaks, looks like the 7 and 12 are pocketed off the break. Tequila time.

"Here you go Castle"

"Still don't see why you aren't doing a shot"

"I'm gonna hold the lime for you"

I do the shot, drop my head back down. What do I see, but a lime in Kate Beckett's mouth and a grin on those beautiful lips. I have never wanted to taste a lime quite as much as I do this one. I lean in, my lips touch hers, she moans or was that me? My heart is in my throat, my lips are on hers, my teeth are on the lime, my hands are on her waist. I want her lips, the lime is nice, the lips, god those lips...what to do. I take the lime in my mouth, move back a little, suck on the fruit, the blush runs up Kate's neck, she swallows. I step closer, take the lime out of my mouth, put my hand on the back of her head and bring her closer, till our lips almost touch, our breath intermingles. She closes the distance, I do too. That first kiss starts gentle, tastes of lime, our tongues tangle and dance. One of her hands is on my neck, the other has a finger pulling on a belt loop. I pull her closer, can't get close enough. This is amazing, holy hell, I am kissing Beckett. This is my new favorite bar, hell...my new favorite moment.

"You stripes or solids?"

"I...what?"

"Beckett, are you stripes or solids?..cause if you're gonna hold the lime like that every time you sink a ball, I want to get started playing."

That smile is a keeper, it is definitely going in the thoroughly kissed scrapbook I am going to make.

"Solids, I'll set up the glasses."

Her first shot was smooth, finessed and very close...would have sunk it, but the glass got in the way. My turn. She needs a shot and I need to play hide the lime. I drop the 15 in the side pocket...pour some tequila into the glass and hand it to Beckett. I put the lime in my mouth. She does the shot, looks at me for the lime, I grab her, pull her into me, my lips cover hers, when she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, I slide the lime into her mouth. I step back, I smirk, she smiles. I don't want this game to end. I walk around the table, line up my next shot. Billiards Beckett has lots of opinions on shot selection.

"Castle, you ok? You seem to be grasping your shaft too hard to get a good shot off."

"Oh, Beckett, my shaft enjoys rough handling."

She is now all but laying across my back trying to 'help me loosen up my hold on the stick." Running her hand down my left arm. I close my eyes tight and murmur 'tease.'

"Just trying to help you take your game to a new level, but if you don't want the help..."

She slides off my back and leans against my ass...this is so not any better.

"Castle you are supposed to cradle the shaft and grip the butt...end of the stick."

"Beckett, I will be happy to let you handle my shaft, but first the shot..."

I call 14 in the side pocket.

"Castle, Castle, Castle...that is what we call a scratch...it's my turn.

"Beckett, so you want to play like that, it barely touched the 8-ball?

"You fouled, I get the ball in hand...simple as that Castle."

I murmur, mumble, choke..."Ball in hand?"

Barely above a whisper she says, " So easy, you are so easy."

Beckett pours herself a shot and drops it back.

"Games getting a little slow for me..."

Beckett, sets up her shot, wiggles her ass more than is necessary and calls '2 in the corner pocket.' She gets around the glass and I just smile, all I can think about is the lime. She pours the tequila and hands it to me. She has placed the lime between her breasts, barely peaking out of the v neck purple t-shirt she is wearing. My brain is overloading, I am staring at her breasts, her mouth, her breasts, her mouth...where to go first. Who knew today would go like this. I kiss the corner of her mouth, run my tongue down her chin, along her throat, feel the heat radiating off of her chest. There's a little moan, a cute squeak and holy hell her skin is soft and warm. My tongue is leaving a wet delicious trail...so close to the lime. She presses her hips against mine, my hand is supporting her back. She is leaning away now, giving me better access. My chin is pushing her shirt down a bit, she is gasping.

"The lime Castle...the lime."

She is backed up against the pool table, I am pressed against her, she has got to feel what she is doing to me.

"If you're sure, I guess I can stop and get it."

I take the lime in my mouth, suck on it a bit, pull her up and put the lime in her mouth. She moans.

"You said you wanted the lime, Beckett."

I turn her around to face the table, "Still your turn"

She seems stunned, I like Monkey Hump. Time to keep Beckett preoccupied. She leans over the table, I'm crowding her, pressing into her ass. I can barely focus, lets see if she can. The answer is no, she forgot to call the pocket and knocked over the glass. Her turn to do the shot. Haven't used the salt yet. So I rub the lime on the skin between my thumb and index finger and shake some salt on the lime juice.

"Ready, when you are"

"What?"

"The lime's on my hand Beckett, do the shot."

"The salt goes before the shot Castle, everyone knows that."

She takes my hand, her mouth is open on a whisper..I think it was my name. Her tongue, her hot breath, her mouth...assault my hand, my senses. It is her eyes that have me on the edge...wishing I was anywhere but here. I want to make her scream my name. Her eyes are the darkest I've ever seen them. In this bar with all these people around, I feel what we are doing is bordering on obscene. I don't care, this is the hottest thing I have ever had done to me. OK, I care a little, but not enough to stop her.

"Kate" is all I can croak out. She releases my hand from her mouth with a pop. She does the shot. Grabs the lime from my other hand and sucks the juice from it. That move just about ends me.

She laughs..."You ok, Castle?"

"It's hot in here, you hot in here?"

"Yes, Castle, it's hot in here. You want to go sit in that booth, the music will start soon?"

"Yeah" She takes my hand and leads me over to the booth. I need a bed, a wall, a credenza...the things I want to do to her. I can kiss her, that I can do here. I slide my hand up her neck, settle under her ear. Rub my thumb along her jaw. My other hand pulls her closer, I am going to kiss that smile off her beautiful face. The moan, there's that moan again. I want to hear that every day for the rest of my life, get lost in those hot, sweet lips. She tastes like tequila, lime, vanilla, cherries...lipgloss. There is no better flavor than the flavor of Beckett.

Someone is clearing their throat, it is not me, it is not her, there it is again. I turn my head. His name tag says Charlie. He's a guy, does he not get that I have all I need right now, no need for drinks, food, air. I have waited four years to kiss Kate Beckett like this...there is seriously nothing in the world I need other than her right now. Please leave Charlie.

Charlie is not leaving, now Kate is looking at him. The silence is deafening.

"Sorry, folks, need to get food orders in before Buddy and the guys take the stage. Do you know what you want?"

Oh, I know what I want and the look Kate is giving me right now tells me she knows what she wants. I order, we've had enough meals together in New York for me to guess accurately. I've been here before too.

"Two 16 oz Oberons, the cajun chicken wings and the bourbon shrimp. Thanks, Charlie"

"I'll be right back with some water"

"Never had Oberon before?"

"I know you like light wheat flavor, it's also got citrus and spiciness in the background. Tastes like summer to me."

"Sounds good"

The band is amazing, the beer is good, and Beckett is the only one I have ever seen turn eating chicken wings into an aphrodisiac. She knows what she is doing, no longer looking at Buddy Guy and the band, she has turned her attentions back to me. Sliding chicken over her lips sucking the sauce off. I am already straining against my jeans... this...display...is adding pressure I don't know what to do with in a public place. She laughs, swallows and downs the second beer. I am no match for Kate Beckett, she is right I had ...no idea. New York was full of witty repartee, exasperation and promises, but this, this is good, we are good together. We talk, we laugh, we tease, we challenge. There were others before her, but this, this is different, this feels right. But, honestly how long can one woman eat one chicken wing...she is going to kill me and the band isn't even done their set yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting and Chasing, Chapter 5

**This is most definitely "M" So kids, turn back now! Seriously, not joking.**

* * *

If I owned Castle, it would already be Monday.

Thanks for reading. The songs referenced are both by Buddy Guy. 'Too Many Tears' and 'What Kind of Woman is This?" If you love the blues and kick ass guitar work check them out.

* * *

We finished the chicken and I grabbed Castle's hand. I want to listen to the band and sway in his arms. I feel the music and I know the man holding me is listening hard after all I have been rubbing my ass against his restraint. I can't stop thinking about all the moments I chose the wrong path. I thought it was right at the time, but it all seems like such a waste. The time, the waiting, the resisting...and for what. Where would we be now, if I said yes to the Hamptons, let him visit me after I was shot? As I stand in his arms in this moment, finally in the now. I see all the excuses I made to not live a life full of love and wonder. I never allowed myself to dream of a future, any future.

As crazy as all the coffees and messages were this week, it was what I needed. The persistence proved to be my tipping point. My now or never moment. He has proven time and time again that he really is a grown up, a caring, giving, challenging, wonderful one. I need to stop feeling like a 19 year old on the edge of losing control and allow myself to be the adult I am and let him in.

His warm breath is floating across my ear, "Kate, Kate you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"You got so still, where'd you go?"

I turn, smile and kiss him, there really isn't a quick answer for where I went.

"I think this is the last song."

"Too Many Tears, great song! Come here Castle, bring me those lips."

He slowly moves in closer, but I grab him...because there will be no more tears, no more waiting for the perfect moment...because in reality..this is a perfect moment and I'm grabbing it.

There is one more song, and Castle starts singing it in my ear, rubbing his delicious body against mine.

"The gates to heaven must be open, I just saw an angel walk by. What kind of woman is this? You should be locked up pretty girl, in my bedroom with me. Hey, you should be locked up pretty girl in my bedroom with me. So we could do the same thing as Adam, did under that old apple tree. What he did under that apple tree. Well, well, well, well, well, well."

The guitar is wailing and Castle is running his tongue down my neck, I can't stop the moan and he can't seem to stop the chuckle.

Kiss, "What" kiss "kind" kiss "of" kiss "woman" tongue glide "is" kiss "this"? His voice is so velvety and low in my ear.

"Somebody, got to, got to, got to, tell me...tell me."

I am a puddle in his arms, I thought reading his words did me in, the way he is singing this song in my ear, on my neck, this..is what an orgasmic legend consists of. I need to get him back to the hotel, if this is what his voice against my skin is gonna do to me.

The cab ride is full of glances, out the window, at each other, my heart is out of control, his hand started on my thigh but it has traveled higher and higher, gliding and rubbing, and oh, god...not in the cab. I don't have the will to stop him. I think we are close enough to the hotel that I can hold the inevitable off. Please drive faster! "Look there's the hotel." He is all but laughing at me right now. I have never gotten out of a cab so fast. He is looking at me like I have lost my mind. I probably have, but I'm not stopping to look for it.

The elevator railing is jabbing me in the back, his lips and hands are everywhere. Why does the Penthouse have to be so far away?

The first time is against the door, that man has lovely sensation building thighs. Thank heavens for little favors, we were inside the room and not in the hall.

Now it is my turn to be everywhere at the same time, let him experience frenzied on my terms. "Kate, I won't last if you keep doing that." I steer him over to the bed.

"Kate? Kate? You sure we aren't going too fast? I don't want you to regret any of this."

"You're the only one I want Castle. I asked you on the swings to wait for the wall to come down, I don't know if it will ever be completely down, but you found a way over. You're standing on the other side with me."

"Actually, you're kneeling above me in the middle of the bed, with your shirt off and a bright red, hot as hell bra on Which, I might add, I want to divest you of. God Kate, I can't get your clothes off fast enough."

"Oh stud, take your time. I plan on making this a first time that will obliterate all others from your mind."

"You a screamer Kate? Because I am going to make you scream."

I'm a bit stunned and a lot turned on, I know he can see it in my face. He looks cocky and ready to pounce. I wiggle my hips, he groans and I lean down to capture those lovely swollen lips again. He has too much on. I kiss him and unbutton the rest of his shirt. Undo his belt, run my finger along his zipper..he lifts his hips and his eyes fly open. That got his attention.

I want to look at him for a moment, memorize his face, his neck, his shoulders. I sit back on his thighs, bite my lip. I see the questions flit across his face. I take my finger and tease across his lower lip. I see the desire swirl in his eyes. My hand glides along his jaw, moves slowly towards his ear. I run my fingers slowly through his hair. I yelp, he flipped us. He is pressed against me in all the right places with a grin on his lips and a chuckle on his tongue. His eyes sparkle right before he comes in for a kiss. Next thing I know he hops off the bed. He's taking his pants off, hoping around. Now he's pulling me down to the foot of the bed, yanking my pants off. He steps into the V of my legs and puts his hands on my hips, his fingers inside the waistband of my panties and then he yanks them off. I never thought today would end with me naked and Richard Castle standing in his boxers pressed into my entrance. The room falls silent, so much beautiful warm skin. His boxers drop to the floor, he runs his hands along my thighs. He drops to his knees, I am pulling him towards me with my legs, calves tightening against his back. This seems like the best use for his tongue, don't get me wrong, his words while I lay in my bathtub with a glass of wine are heaven. This...THIS is nirvana!

I need more, I need to feel him. I suggest he join me on the bed by carding my fingers through his hair and gently pulling. He laughs. "Oh," I moan. "Do you need something?" "You, yes, I need you, inside me...now Castle, now." He slides up my body, kisses me with a glorious mix of desperation and need and slides slowly inside. He's watching me. Watching my face change from want to amazement...we fit perfectly. He has awe and love painted across his features. "Kate...I never imagined we'd feel like this." I flip him, change the energy in the room. Slide off and run my tongue down his body. The taste of us intermingled is a heady mix. I moan with him in my mouth. "Fuck Kate, That feels amazing, I won't last and I need to. Come here." I release him with a flick of my tongue and move up and kiss him. I slide him inside of me and watch his eyes slip closed. Why the hell I waited this long to feel this good is beyond me. I slide up and down with a lovely intensity...the new Beckett plan is to do this man as often as possible. Now it's time to hear him scream my name.


End file.
